Employee's Discount
by souldreamer72
Summary: Of all places to look for a job, Alicia Spinnet would have never, in all her life and lives to come, think she would end up here, at Number 93, Diagon Alley. Short, random oneshot.


A/N: I got bored, so I just came up with this idea, hope you all like it. Please read my other story, Second Chance, which I am working on, don't worry, I will try my very best to get out the next chapter, and I'll try even harder if you review it wink wink nudge nudge.

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned the characters, but then I'd probably get in trouble, so yeah, I don't own any of these characters because they're all JK Rowling's.

Of all places to look for a job, Alicia Spinnet would have never, in all her life and lives to come, think she would end up here, at Number 93, Diagon Alley. Home to a well known joke shop, maybe not as renowned as Zonko's, but it was definitely getting up there; and featured all the pranks that drove Professor Umbridge insane, and much more. It was the flat possessed by none other then the two dropouts and infamous pranksters of Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley; she smiled just at the thought of them, specifically, him. With a tinkling of bells, she entered the shop.

It was packed with wizards and witches of all shapes and sizes, old ones, young ones, small ones, tall ones, all perusing the shelves of different products. The vivid purple uniforms –the color matched the sign out front– were worn by three of the wizards: two boys that looked maybe just out of their school years, and a girl that could have passed off as a fourth year. Alicia made her way to the girl, who was working behind the counter.

"Hello, I'm here to apply for a job." Alicia said.

"Oh, do we still have a 'Help Wanted' sign out there?" She asked, her voice sounded adolescent and she was quite pretty, a petite blond and blue eyed.

"No, but I was wondering if I could apply anyways."

"Oh, I can't say you can, although I'm sure you would be a great employee, I'm not the owner, so it's not my decision, you'd have to talk to Mr. Weasley and, well, Mr. Weasley."

"I know them, well, I guess you could say. At least let me talk to them, please." The little girl nodded and scampered off.

Alicia looked around; it had certainly become more than she thought it would ever be. She remembered the little drawings and sketches they had planned in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, but they didn't seem this…complex. The inventory was stacked nicely –which meant neither Fred nor George touched it– and demonstrations made rounds every ten minutes or so; they even had interesting suspensions hanging in mid air near the ceiling, no doubt they were the works of their pranks. Alicia took a step closer to the counter with that thought, she didn't need her hair turning purple with orange pokadots.

She looked to the countertop and her eye caught on the small boxes of**Patented Daydream Charms. Alicia had heard of these before, they seemed safe enough, well, at least safe compared to all the other things the two had created. She picked one up and slowly turned it; there was a colorful picture of a couple standing on a pirate ship on the front, directions on the side, other stuff she didn't really care about on the back and other side, and in very small print, the side effects. "Didn't think you'd be one to buy a Patented Daydream Charm Spinnet, but you're always full of surprises, aren't you?"**

**Alicia smiled at the ginger head. "It's good to see you too Weasley."**

**"So what are you doing here Licia?"**

**"Well Freddy, if you must know, I'm looking for a job."**

**"Really?" He leaned forward and peered at her, interestedly. "And what makes you think you are qualified to work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"**

**"Because a certain twin of yours promised me if I ever needed a place to work, I could always find a job here." She smirked.**

**"Aw, Georgie, of course he would promise you anything."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"Oh, nothing, just nothing." Alicia looked at him suspiciously, but he gazed back with innocence. "Well then Alicia, I think I'd have to consult with my partner in crime, but if he's already promised you then…"**

**"Then I have the job?"**

**"Not so fast Licia, you've still not given me reason to hire you."**

**"What do you want me to do, interview?" She asked halfheartedly.**

**"I would, but since Georgie isn't here right now, we'll have to do that later."**

**Alicia perked up slightly at this. She tried to ask as if she didn't care too much, "Oh? Where is George then?"**

**"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously, and glared hard at him; Fred knew it well to be a warning sign that if he didn't give Alicia her way, she would transfigure him into a mouse and give him to her cat to play some catch with. "He's out on business meeting, should be back sometime around suppertime. You don't mind staying that long?"**

**She shrugged. "Time's on my side today."**

**"Well then, why don't we take a little tour of the place and then get you back into the inventory room, we've got quite a few boxes of new products that have your name on for sorting, let's just say that'll be your test to see if you're fit to work at such a fine joke shop as this." He smirked.**

**Alicia scowled, he knew she hated sorting stuff, especially his stuff. "You just want me to suffer don't you?"**

**"Brilliant as ever. Now come along with me trainee, we've got lots to see, chop, chop."**

**Fred took her around the shop, giving her exact detail on every single product they had invented and how it all worked; it was like a long lecture told by an energetic babbling professor. Alicia could remember only half the pranks –the ones that they had pulled off at Hogwarts at least– and a fourth of what they did. Maybe it was for the best she was to be sorting. "And this is the inventory room, where you'll be spending most of your time unpacking and, well, sorting stuff. Easy enough I'd say."**

**"You think anything that doesn't need your brain is easy." She joked.**

**"Hey, don't talk to your could be boss." But he was smiling while saying so.**

**"Until I'm sure I've got the job, I can talk to you whatever way I want. And even when I do get the job, I'll still talk to you like that."**

**"Cocky aren't you? What happened to the little chaser I knew back in the good ol' days of Hogwarts?"**

**"She grew up."**

**"Really, because you're still pretty short."**

**Alicia just stuck her tongue out at him. **

**"Yes, you've certainly grown up."**

**"Not like you're much better." She remarked.**

**"Just get to work." Fred gave her a slight shove into the room toward the stacked boxes.**

**"Wait, take this back." Alicia tossed him the Patented Daydream Charm she had forgotten to put back.**

**He caught it, looked at it for a second, then threw it back. "You keep it, think of it as a haven't-seen-you-in-forever gift." **

**Alicia raised an eyebrow; that was suspiciously nice of him to say that. "Um, thanks."**

**He gave a small shrug and turned heel. "Yeah, just don't forget to pay for it before you leave."**

**"Thanks Fred." She called sarcastically to him; he just waved back.**

**Alicia had worked for at least a good few hours but she couldn't really keep track of time, for there was no clock in the inventory room; she could, however estimate by the bustling noise of the main room. It had died down by now, so it must have been near closing. Alicia sat down on a small footstool, worn out from sorting the different wands and different quills. She barely heard the door clang open.**

**"I'm back! Fred? Fred! Where are you?" Alicia perked up, that voice was familiar, she had grown fond of that voice. "You in there Fred?" The footsteps got closer, they were headed in her direction. "Fred is that--" He faltered and stood in the doorway, looking somewhat petrified. "Oh, it's you."**

**Alicia looked at him, slightly stunned to see him as well. But she quickly recovered. "That's a great way to welcome me, thanks George, you made me feel just peachy with that tone of voice." It came out more snappish than she had wanted.**

**"No, sorry, oh bullocks, look I didn't mean it that way, you know it, I was just, you know, shocked to see you, I mean, I haven't--" He was jabbering on apologetically.**

**She forced a smile and cut him off. "I was only joking George."**

**"Oh, right," He grinned sheepishly; Alicia couldn't help but think it was cute the way he smiled. "Well, come on then, a hug would be nice." She made her way around the cluster to him. George wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, swinging her off her feet. Alicia hugged him back.**

**"So, why are you here?" George asked, still holding onto her.**

**"Well, you made me a promise."**

**He tilted his head slightly to the right and widened his eyes like an innocent puppy dog; it was adorable. "I did? Now what was that?"**

**"That if I needed work, I could always find it here."**

**"Oh right, wow, I didn't think you'd actually take that seriously."**

**"Shut up." But Alicia couldn't hide her smile.**

**"So, what did Fred have you do as your test to see if you were fit to work here?"**

**"Sort."**

**George stifled a snicker. "Of course."**

**"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but be proud of me, I've worked for who knows how long and I haven't complained once." Alicia stated, rather pleased with herself.**

**"Sure, sure, I'm proud of you."**

**There was a slight pause of awkward silence. Alicia then realized that George's arms were still draped around her lower back. She blushed. "Er, George, want to let go of me so we can go out to the front, I think I've gotten a bit more claustrophobic from being in this room."**

**"Oh, right, sorry." He flushed deep crimson as well, which made her blush more, and visa versa. They headed out in an even more awkward silence.**

**"So, why did you decide to come here for a job?" George asked once they were out of the inventory room. **

**Alicia sat herself on the counter before answering. "Not sure."**

**He jumped up next to her. "Come on Licia, there's a bunch of other things you could have done, I know you got better grades than I did on our OWLS."**

**"I think everyone did better than you and Fred."**

**"That hurt Licia, right here, right in the heart." He grabbed his heart as dramatic effect. Alicia laughed; and George joined in a moment later.**

**"But really, why did you come back?" he asked when their laughter had died down. "I mean, you didn't owl me or anything, for all I knew you could have run away with that Durmstrang guy you went with to the Yule Ball."**

**"Are you still going to hold that against me George?" She sighed. "Look, you want to know the truth, I missed you George, okay, I missed you." Alicia did everything she could to not look at him now.**

**"Oh, well, I missed you too. A lot, actually." At this, he looked away, as well.**

**For the third time, there was awkward silence; but this one dragged on.**

**"Well," Alicia finally broke it, "I've got to go. Feed my cat, you know." She mentally slapped herself after saying this, it sounded like such a stupid excuse.**

**"Oh, right, well, yeah, it was nice seeing you."**

**"Yeah." Alicia got up slowly and headed for the door.**

**"Wait." She turned back to him. George opened his mouth, shut it, did this again, then rubbed the back of his neck **uncomfortably; Alicia just stared at him. "Do-do you want to, you know, hang out sometimes, just you and me I mean?"

"…Like a date?"

"No, no…yeah. Yes, a date."

Alicia didn't even think. "Sure."

His face lit up. "Really?" She nodded, smiling; George's lips became full with a grin. "Wicked. So, tomorrow, sevenish, meet me here?"

"Why not."

Alicia had made it to the door when she forgot the small box still in her robe. "Wait, I forgot to pay for this." She pulled out the Patented Daydream Charm. "Apparently this was my welcome back present from Fred, but I have to pay for it."

"Don't worry about it Licia, you don't have to pay."

"Why not?"

He smiled at her. "Employee's discount."

A/N: Hope the ending wasn't too bad, I don't seem to do well with endings. If you have critic or ideas or whatever message me (I say that a lot, I know). And please, please, please review! If you didn't like this oneshot, that's okay, read my other stories, and review those instead, please, it would make me so, so, so happy! I love all those readers who review, and those who just read (that probably sounds a bit scary though…). One last time, PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
